


Four in the Morning

by ObserverFuck



Category: MLAndersen0
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Shaun realises he's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Shaun wasn't really an option when it came to talking about his nightmares...





	Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I wrote this at like 4 in the morning. We took a Crack prompt but it turned into angst somehow. Since there's so little MLAndersen0 fics, we gave our hand at writing these angsty children. Hope it's not too cheesy. :')

Michael awoke with a small spasm. He was in a cold sweat and could feel tears stinging at the back of his eyes. Ignoring them wasn't too difficult as he sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. Getting some water might clear his head from the terrible nightmare he'd just had, although someone to talk to would be nice too, but Shaun wasn't really an option when it came to talking about his nightmares. With a sigh, Michael got up and headed to the kitchen.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he had a sinking feeling in his gut. He walked into the dimly lit room, seeing Shaun sitting on the counter with his legs crisscrossed while fiddling with a small knife. He got startled and couldn’t help letting out a scream. “Jesus! You scared the shit out of me.” he whisper yelled. “You're a wuss Michael...” Shaun said. Michael didn’t say anything in response and just stood silently for a moment, looking defeated. After a minute of very tense silence, he turned back to the sink to get his water.

"What the hell are you even doing up?" Shaun muttered, glaring at the other man as he put a cup under the faucet upside down. Michael was much too deep in thought to even notice this mistake, and he didn't come completely back into focus until Shaun was next to him, turning the cup the right way. "What is your deal? It's four in the morning, dipshit," Shaun spat in a frustrated manner. Michael shook his head. "You'll get mad even if I tell you, so what's the point?" he sighed tiredly.

“Oh come on! Am I that terrible?” Shaun questioned a little harshly. “Yes...” Michael hesitantly replied. At this point he was very close to being an exhausted, sobbing puddle on the floor. Everything just seemed to be falling apart in his life, and Shaun wasn't helping. “I just wanted a cup of water!” Michael wailed, sliding down the side of the counter. “Just tell me what’s wrong!” Shaun continued to yell at his poor brother, unable to comprehend everything the blonde man was feeling.

"I didn't want to be alone!"  
The sentence forces its way from Michael's lips before he can think of an actual excuse. He sits on the floor, leaning against the cabinets and wiping at the tears that have already managed to trickle down his cheeks. In a desperate attempt to explain himself, he tries to speak, but the only word that comes out turns into a pitiful sob. "Nightmares," he chokes out, part of him hoping that Shaun will just walk away and pretend this night never happened.

Shaun put the knife he had been holding down and thought for a minute. _'Shit, I really did it this time.'_  
“I just want to talk to someone without being screamed at for once...” A few more tears slid down his face, and they sat in silence for a few moments until Shaun spoke up again. “Michael?” He was quiet, no malice detectable in his voice for the first time in awhile. Michael looked up and was almost startled to see small tears in brothers eyes.

"Damnit," Shaun cursed as he rubbed at his eyes, sitting down next to Michael and sniffling quietly. The guilt and self-loathing was eating at his conscious, making his chest feel strange. It definitely wasn't a good strange. Although he felt terrible, he could hate himself for being such an asshole later. Right now, Michael needed someone, and Shaun would be damned if he let the other man be alone for the rest of the night. "Tell me about it?" he urged in a cautious manner.

Michael took a deep breath and wiped at his face with his sleeve. “Well...” he paused for a moment. “I- I was alone in my room, and...” he paused every few words to let out a small sniffles and tried to choke back his sobs. “It’s okay. Just take you time” Shaun reassured him softly. “I walked out, and I looked down. I was covered in blood...” Michael let out another small sob as a few more tears fell. “You were on the floor. You weren’t breathing, and I-“ Michael was talking fast, and sobs wracked his body once more. Shaun leaned against his brother, wrapping his arms around him and just holding him. He let Michael cry into his shoulder. “It’s alright, Michael. Your okay. Everything is okay. I’m here with you, and as long as you need me, I will be here.”

The sudden change in his brother's behavior could almost be considered horrifying in Michael's eyes, but the other man's embrace was so warm and comforting that he couldn't bring himself to question Shaun's actions. He just leaned more into the brunette as his now quiet hiccups died down altogether. "Thank you, Shaun," he said quietly, almost inaudibly. Shaun ran a hand up and down the scrawny man's arm, and eventually Michael started to doze off.

"Hey," Shaun said softly. "Bed."  
Michael nodded against his chest, but made no movements to actually get up. Shaun sighed as a small smile tugged at his lips. He gently picked his brother up and carried him over to his room, putting him down on the bed.

“Goodnight Michael...”  
Shaun closed the door almost silently. He made his way toward his room, and when he got to his bed he sat down and looked at the time. It was about five thirty in the morning now. He decided he should at least try to get some sleep instead of just laying in bed while staring at the clock for hours.

Shaun turned to his side, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep despite the overwhelming guilt that raced in his mind. He slowly drifted off thinking about Michael’s nightmare.

He hoped his brother could sleep better now...

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't change the fact that Shaun is literally Satan and I will forever hate him-


End file.
